Momentos
by Histeria
Summary: *SasuNaru-NaruSasu* Naruto y Sasuke rememoran momentos, instantes, eventos fugaces que les hacen reflexionar.*Viñetas para Retos a la Carta*
1. Animal

**Sexo**

El sexo con Sasuke suele ser de muchas formas, Naruto ha descubierto que esto se debe a que, Sasuke es un chico muy curioso con ello. Le gusta probar de todas las formas posibles, han experimentado toda clase posiciones e incluso el Uchiha ha tenido que acudir a diferentes libros en busca de nuevas experiencias. Aparentemente, a él no le basta con simplemente ir a ello, pero tampoco le gustan los cariños ni las melosidades. Él considera que los mimos quedan de último, aunque Naruto cree que aquello no podría catalogarse como romántico -aunque tampoco es que él ande rogando por amor-. Pero es consciente que, por parte de Uchiha, no se puede esperar más. Las últimas caricias son especiales, tal y como ellos dos lo son.

Es por eso que cuando se da cuenta del lugar en donde están, la posición en la que están y cómo están, se pregunta qué carajo piensa Sasuke.

Nada sano, aparentemente.

Su razonamiento se ve interrumpido por cierto músculo que invade su boca, recorriendo todos los lugares y saboreando como un animal. El sexo con Sasuke, Naruto piensa, es como el de los animales.

Duro, fuerte, sin pensarlo. Ahí y en nombre del Cuarto Hokage, justo_ ahí_. Siente que su cuerpo convulsiona entre oleadas de placer y agradece internamente que Sasuke sea tan violento porque, de otra forma, no sería él.

El sexo con Sasuke es fuerza más energía, multiplicado por un poco, un poquito, de amor.


	2. Creativo

**Manos**

Naruto siempre ha sido muy hábil con las manos, cree Sasuke. Uchiha, después de infernales batallas, heridas, sufrimiento y otra tanda de situaciones depresivas que, de muy mala manera, le tocó enfrentar... vuelve a Konoha. No vino con intención de recuperar a sus amigos y ellos lo notaron o simplemente le evadieron. Y les comprende, es lo normal después de arriesgar la vida en múltiples búsquedas para que al final, él viniese por su propia voluntad.

Es irónico, pero a Sasuke suele divertirle, un poco. Solo un poco.

Pero nos hemos desviado. El tema era Naruto y sus manos. Cuando Sasuke llegó, se imaginó múltiples bienvenidas por parte de Naruto. Desde las cosas más absurdas -que no sería raro por parte de él-, hasta lo más inesperado, como que intentara matarle.

Mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando él, Naruto Uzumaki, simplemente sonrió y dijo "hola, Sasuke-baka".

Sencillamente inaudito.

¡¡Pero eso no fue todo!!

Aquella noche, Sasuke recibió una visita. No una cualquiera, por supuesto, solo unos pocos conocían la ubicación de su departamento temporal, hasta que él mismo pudiese remodelar la mansión Uchiha.

Y era Naruto, cómo no.

Charlaron con una indiferencia que le sorprendía, pero por supuesto, no expresaba. _¿Qué tal la búsqueda de Itachi?. Normal, lo maté y descubrí un par de secretos para nada agradables. Oh, vaya... ¿Orochimaru nunca logró violarte? Porque vieses la manera en que ese tío te miraba. Para nada, usuratonkachi._

Un silencio espeso se formó en aquel momento, para que después él se acercara y en un movimiento que realmente Sasuke no se esperaba..., le besó.

Así, sin más, para después separarse y sonreír con sinceridad. Ahí sí y que parecía feliz. De repente, piensa Sasuke, todo comenzó a volverse muy caluroso y húmedo. Por cuestiones que él realmente no puede comprender, momentos como esos se repitieron... indefinidamente.

Y, de verdad, Naruto siempre ha sabido cómo, dónde y cuándo usar sus manos de las maneras más... creativas posibles.


	3. Tentación

**Tentación**

Sakura nunca quiso escuchar.

Ella jamás hubiese tenido tal intención, simplemente pasaba por ahí con el único objetivo de llevar a esos dos irresponsables a la oficina de la Hokage. Tsunade-sama la había enviado, ni siquiera había sido una decisión tomada por su propia cuenta.

Y ahora, todo lo que hacía era permanecer recostada a la puerta de madera mientras que escuchaba atentamente cada sonido.

Sakura comienza a sentir tentación.

Ella debería marcharse, hacerse la loca, ignorarlo. Aparentar que no escuchó nada, que nunca se le dio tal orden, que todo había sido una broma pesada por parte de su imaginación. No entiende por qué una parte de su pecho duele, si ella hacía mucho dejó de amar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Se pregunta si ese dolor es producto de la abrumadora sensación de soledad.

¿Y qué pasaría si ambos terminaban abandonándola? Después del todo, se tendrían el uno para el otro. Volvería a ser un estorbo, el estorbo en medio de su relación.

Otro sonoro gemido interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos y, de repente, le parece que comienza a sentir humedad en una parte incómoda de su cuerpo y también una extraña oleada de calor.

"_Oh por Dios"_

Enrojece aún más, y ya sin poder soportarlo, corre desesperadamente por el solitario pasillo.

Sakura nunca olvidará ese día. El día en que descubrió la verdad detrás de aquellas largas y ajetreadas tardes de entrenamiento en Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
